Ghost of Shinigami
by mint maxwell
Summary: Previously 'untitled and open for suggestions! What starts out as a simple ghost problem turns into much more. can The Shinigami handle the problem?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
Untitled and open for suggestions By mint maxwell  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Duo maxwell was feeling uneasy. There was something not right about this old house. Quatre had purchased the old house from a very rich friend of the Winner family and had even given him a special deal because of it, or at least that was the excuse he made. Duo didn't feel that that was really case; however. He believed the old man had done it because he knew there was something wrong with the house. The basic physical components were all ok, but there was something else wrong with it. A different kind of wrong. Duo believed that there was something else in the house. Something else that just shouldn't be there. The extra presence he was feeling was one that knew was going to drive him totally insane if he didn't do something about it and quick. But what would he do about something like that? He couldn't even talk to the other guys about it. None of them could feel it and they all thought he was crazy for saying he "felt something".  
  
'The duty of The Shinigami." he thought to himself, as he walked into one of the upstairs bedrooms. This bedroom had been causing some special problems for him. It seemed that every time he walked by it he could feel the presence ten times stronger, and the feeling made him go weak in the knees. This was definitely something of evil. He would need to dispose of it. The only question now was, 'could he?' Being the Shinigami, he could handle all kinds of dead things. This one was strong.but he could handle it if it was alone.  
  
He went into his own room and took his scythe out from under the bed. It was not a relatively large scythe, only going up to about his waist. It had the symbols of Death and the Shinigami engraved in the blade and a garnet set into the metal handle that glowed when he took hold of it; signifying that he was its true owner.  
  
He would need to use it later, but right now all he needed to do was figure out exactly what the thing in the room was. To do that he would need to spend a few hours in the old house alone. How could he get everyone out of the house without them getting suspicious of him? Duo put his scythe back under the bed and went downstairs.  
  
He went to the large library/office space first and was pleased to find Quatre there busily typing away on his files. This was good his plan may work after all. He sauntered over to Quatre and began looking over his shoulder at what he was doing. He knew that he wouldn't be able to ignore him then like he would be tempted to do otherwise. He had been driving Quatre steadily along the road to insanity trying to explain the thing in the room to him. Of all people he thought that Quatre would be willing to at least tolerate him while he talked.  
  
Quatre turned around to meet his friend. Smiling he said, "Hey, Duo, what do you need? Got something on your mind again?" 'Something'. That was all Quatre was ever able to refer to it as. 'Something'. Not because he didn't understand what the thing was, but because he just couldn't understand what Duo was telling him at all. 'Of course not.' Duo thought, 'his mind is just too business-like.' Duo did get frustrated over the fact that the one person who would even let him stay in the same room with him when he talked about it didn't even understand a single word he said. But then he couldn't help but to think that at least Quatre was a good friend. A good person and a good friend. He could depend on Quatre.  
  
"I don't know. I just thought I'd come to keep you company for a while." Duo replied, smiling sweetly. For being the God of Death, he sure was an angel when he wanted to be. "Sure, Duo. I'd like that." The little blonde was a terrible liar, but the one thing in the world that you could always count on was Quatre being kind and polite. "So what do you want to talk to me about?" And Quatre knew the other thing in the world you could always count on was Duo always having something to talk about and always wanting to talk. "Girls." One of Duo's favorite subjects, right along with food.  
  
Quatre turned half of his attention back to his computer monitor, expecting to hear Duo talk about how much he liked girls, what kinds of girls he liked, and what he wanted to do with girls, which for some reason never surprised Quatre in the least. It's not that Duo was perverted, he wasn't, he was just open. But when the next words out of Duo's mouth were, "Not girls really. Women." Quatre got curious about what Duo was talking about and turned his full attention back towards him.  
  
"Have you ever looked at a woman, Quatre? I don't mean a girl I mean a woman." There he went putting the emphasis on that word like that again, like it was something strange and unusual. Exactly where was Duo going with this? He stared at Quatre, making him blush when he realized that he really meant for him to answer. "Well, no, probably not in the way you mean." Duo looked shocked at this. "You are lying." "No I'm not." Quatre insisted. Duo looked at Quatre with the strangest look he had ever been given in his entire life. "Quatre? Is there something you need to tell us all about?" "What are you talking about?" Quatre asked. A serious question. " Quatre, are you.gay?" Quatre gasped, nearly falling out of his swivel chair. " No, Duo, I most certainly am not!" "Ok, ok! Calm down! I believe you! So if you aren't gay then you have to be lying because you have to have looked at a women if you like women and such, you know what I'm saying?" Quatre nods, growing more confused by their current topic every minute. " Quatre, have you ever-.well, I won't ask you that considering that I think I already know the answer to it and if I'm wrong, then I don't want to know. So let me ask you a milder question. Have you ever kissed a girl? Even ever had a girlfriend?" Quatre turned a very deep shade of red as he simply answered, ".no." Duo gave him his 'I am going to do something you're not going to like' stare. He would have liked to have played the scene out a little more, but he could tell the fragile little boy was scared out of his mind! But who wouldn't have been with that look on Duo's face?  
  
"Well Quatre, I think that it's about time you got one!" Duo was met with a slightly irritated look. "Duo, you just don't understand. I just don't have the time for a girlfriend." "You don't 'just have time' for anything! That's why you make time!" Duo gazed into Quatre's eyes with a look that was just so hard to resist. "Ok, Duo, what do you have in mind for me?" "Not what, Quatre, who! And it just so happens that I know exactly the girl for you!" Quatre looked at him questioningly. "Are you sure?" Duo nodded. "She's sweet, and kind! Pretty-no! Beautiful! And funny too! Oh you'll just love her!" Duo seemed to be a little too excited about getting to play matchmaker.  
  
In less than an hour Quatre was on his way out the door to his first date EVER! With a girl named Christina; one of Duo's ex-girlfriends. She was sweet, and pretty, even beautiful as Duo had said, but she was so talkative she even made him want to pull his braid right off his scalp! She would keep him busy for hours! Now there was just that matter of the other three.  
  
Duo was happy to find that Wufei had already gone out for the evening, so there was only Heero and Trowa left to get rid of. He traveled downstairs in his usual convivial manner, not surprised at all by the sight of Heero at his trusty laptop and Trowa reading some huge, and obviously complicated, book. He decided to try and make this one as absolutely amusing as possible. There was no reason why he couldn't do his job and have a lot of fun while he was at it. He ran through the room as fast as he could, screaming at the top of his voice. Heero and Trowa both stopped for a short moment to make sure everything in the room was still intact before continuing with what they were doing hoping the disturbance didn't happen a second time. But, of course, it did. Trowa quietly closed his book and headed toward the front door. He knew it was no use to try and stay in the house. He had learned from past experience that Duo just wouldn't be ignored. Heero, however, was going to be a more difficult case. Duo decided to turn this into a special case in which he would do things he wouldn't normally do, like sing the teletubbies song that he had learned in case of just an occasion. That song was enough to drive anybody over the edge.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
About fifteen minutes later, Heero had finally left the property, and Duo managed to escape the whole ordeal with only a sore jaw. He didn't bother with it, but instead, ran swiftly up to his room to retrieve his materials. Then, fully clothed in his "Shinigami gear" he got to work trying to uncover the mystery of the troublesome presence. He knew he should probably start in the haunted bedroom, but something was drawing him toward the kitchen, and this time it wasn't his stomach.  
  
He crept cautiously into the kitchen, scythe held in a ready position. This time he wasn't sensing one of the dead. It was something else. He could feel that it was some type of dark curse, but he didn't know exactly where or why it was. This was something he thought worthy of his immediate attention. He wouldn't be able to lift it. It was too strong. Someone very much stronger than himself has laid it down, and he could only hope the thing in the bedroom wasn't it. He would have to seal it. Seal its power so it could never be fully fulfilled.  
  
He raised his scythe and spoke the words, "Geaimishou hiata jinshouu!!!" The words echoed through the house as a black sparkling mist began to swirl around Duo and then the whole room. When it was all finally over, he relaxed and went up to his bedroom to change into his normal clothes.  
  
When Duo got up to his room he entered then turned around facing to door and the haunted bedroom, but this time his eyes beheld more than the simple contents of the room. Standing in the middle of the bedroom was the ghost of a man with a look of terror on his face, the most disturbing Duo had ever seen. It filled him with the most horrible fear he could ever remember feeling, and the worst part was the man was staring straight at him! Despite everything he knew himself to be, Duo screamed in horror.  
  
Down in the driveway, Heero had just come home. He was hoping Duo was now off his sugar high, and thought he might apologize for punching him earlier, when he heard a scream that sounded like Duo coming from the upstairs part of the house. He raced into the house and up the stairs to Duo's room. When he got there he found Duo in a heap in the floor staring aghast at the bedroom across the hall. Heero looked into the bedroom, but saw nothing.  
  
Mint: well chapter one took me a while but here it is! Did you like it? Please review! I would be so happy if you did! I would love you forever! * gives you the cute little kitty eyes * Please! 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own gundam wing or any of the characters. If I did, you'd know.  
Untitled and open for suggestions By mint maxwell  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"What did you see?!" Heero demanded again. He had already asked the question twice, but he couldn't get Duo to answer him. He had to do something about him. He helped him over to the bed, and tried again. "Duo, what's the matter? What happened?" Duo finally looked up at Heero, some of the color returning to his face. "Heero, I'm.scared." Heero looked at him with concern. "Why? Why are you scared?" Again, Duo was unusually silent. Heero decided that maybe he should leave Duo alone for a little while to rest, but when he tried to go, Duo grabbed him by his shirt. "Please. Don't leave me alone." "Duo, what is the matter with you?" Duo stood. "Let's go." Heero looked at him strangely. "Go? Go where?" Duo started to walk out of the room. "Anywhere but here."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Heero and Duo leave the house and go to the nearest Denny's (they could discuss their whole life stories before the food ever came!). Duo stared at the table for a long moment before starting. "You remember when I said that I could feel 'something' in the house and ya'll thought I was crazy? Well, it has to do with that." Heero interrupted him here. "No. Let's not start on that again." "But, Heero, I saw a ghost! And that ghost is the thing in the bedroom!" Heero sighed. "You probably just got yourself all worked up with all this talk of ghosts and you just think you saw something." "So, what am I?! A schizophrenic now?!" Duo stopped and looked out the window. He should have known that even after he had gone through such an experience, Heero still wouldn't believe him. The long pause only grew longer as the two friends sat staring anywhere except in the direction of the other one. Finally Heero broke the silence. "Ok, Duo, fine. What if you really did see a ghost and our house is haunted? So what? What happens then?" Duo still wouldn't look at him. "I would tell you, but the only reason you ask is to mock me." He answered. "No, Duo, I'm not mocking you. You should know me better than that."  
  
They didn't get much farther than that in their conversation before the food came and Duo.wasn't eating. "Duo, what's wrong?" There are three ways to tell that there is something seriously wrong with Duo. 1.)if he doesn't talk. 2.)if he doesn't eat 3.)if he doesn't annoy Wufei. He had already displayed two of these conditions, and if the third one happened, they were going to be in real trouble. "I said, what's bothering you, Duo?" Duo looked at him nonchalantly. "Your ghost, perhaps?" "No. It's not that, it's just that you don't believe me." "And why does that affect you so much? It's never seemed to bother you before when I said I didn't believe you about something." "Yeah, but then you didn't seriously believe that I'd lost my mind either!" Duo snapped back. Heero gave him that 'you really believe that' look. "You do! You think I'm crazy!" Heero gave him a small warm smile. "The way you're getting all defensive about it, I'd say you're the one who's doubting your own sanity." Duo looked out the window again, there seemed to be something awfully interesting outside.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The rest of the time spent with Duo had gotten Heero nowhere in trying to solve what it was that was bothering him. Duo seemed a lot different now. He wouldn't sleep in his own bedroom, he never wanted to be alone even though he rarely spoke and usually at only once or twice a day instead of his usual fifteen meals. Quatre was so worried about him that he had called in a psychiatrist to talk to Duo, but Heero could have told Quatre that was a bad idea before he even thought it. Now all of Duo's comments went along the lines of 'you just think I've lost my mind.' By the third day of this, Heero had decided he had had enough. He had to figure out what was bothering Duo so much about this ghost thing.  
  
He told the others what he was going to do. They all left, Quatre being the last to leave. "Are you going to leave me alone? You're not, are you?" Duo looked worried. "Don't worry, Duo, Heero will be here with you."  
  
Quatre left and Duo went to go and look for Heero. He knew he had been acting extremely childish the past few days but he was still shaken up pretty bad by what had happened. He had never experienced anything like that before. Sure, he had seen some pretty ghastly ghosts in his life, but there was something about this one that just took the cake. The look it had, the feeling he got when he saw it. Those cold chills were something much more than just plain fear. Then he remembered. The curse! He had almost forgotten all about the curse! He ran to the kitchen, but there was Heero. "Hey! Get out of here!" Heero looked at him oddly. "Why?" Duo knew he had to come up with something Heero would believe to get him to leave, and that was going to be difficult. So, he just thought of something he wouldn't believe, but wouldn't question either. "I've decided that I'm going to make something." This statement was met with disbelief. "Make something? You? Besides, why can't I be in here when you do that?" Ok, so he'd been wrong, but then again, this was Heero Yuy. He could question anything.  
  
"What are you going to make? Something good?" Duo folded his arms across his chest. "Yes! Now I said get out!" Heero rolled his eyes and left Duo to do what he was going to in the kitchen. Now Heero was gone. Good. Now he could do what he needed, except that he didn't know exactly what he needed to do.  
  
He started the only place he knew to start, by checking the sealing he had put on the curse a few days ago. It was still there, but it had weakened considerably even in the short time he had left it unattended. That wasn't normal. He needed to do something else, but what?  
  
He went to his room and opened the closet. Under the bed wasn't the only place he kept secrets. There was a small compartment hidden in the back of the closet. He opened it to reveal more robes, parchment, several quill pens, and a few old, large books. (Yes, somehow he made it all fit!) He opened one of the books and began flipping through the pages. The spell he needed was somewhere in these books, or at least the spell that would have to do for now. He searched frantically, but before he could find the spell, he heard something downstairs.Heero!  
  
He rushed down the stairs. Heero was laying on the kitchen floor in shock, and there was something over him. It looked almost like a dragon, but it only had the consistency of a shadow. He had to help Heero. "Heero! Run!" He shouted, but Heero was petrified and didn't move. Duo ran upstairs and got his scythe. When he returned Heero was in the monster's grasp. Duo couldn't figure out what the monster was doing. It looked as if it was going to kiss Heero, but he didn't have time to stand and observe, he had to help him! He vaulted toward the shadow dragon and sliced through its neck. That should have done it, but to Duo's surprise, the monster healed immediately, and turned back toward him, ready to fight. He led it around the room destroying things as it went, but it seemed that no matter how many times he thought he had wounded it, the monster rose unscathed. He finally tried a sealing spell, but it proved to be pathetically weak against this strange foe.  
  
It had wounded him twice already, once in the leg, and again at the waist, yet he had failed to wound it at all. It kept coming for him again and again. He knew he couldn't keep this up for much longer with his injuries, he was tired and this thing seemed to only get more energetic as the fight went on. He couldn't tell if Heero was alright or not. As far as he could tell, he was still lying on the floor in the kitchen, but the demon wouldn't let him close enough to see. It was if it were trying to keep him away from Heero, his prey. Duo needed help, but where was he going to get help with this problem?  
  
Suddenly, the thing had him down on the ground. The shadow claws come down, and Duo knew this to be the end. But the claws never struck. And Duo realized that a spell had been cast on the dragon from behind. He opened his eyes to see a young girl holding a pipe. "Who are you?" she walked toward him smiling. "I didn't expect you to know me, young Shinigami, but my name is Pan."  
  
Well, chapter 2 is finally up and running! Sorry about any slow plot movement at the beginning, but I was having major writers block (as it seems I do a lot!) and I needed something to move the story line along! Besides! I think you will all like it in the end! Actually, I'm almost not sure how I'm going to make it yet, but I think this is going to be another great work by Mint Maxwell! Or at least I hope! Please review it! I have only gotten one review for this so far! I need to see what I did right so I can hopefully do it again! So please review and tell me what you honestly thought! Ok! Long winded author is going now! Bye bye! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.  
  
Untitled and open for suggestions By Mint Maxwell  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Pan?" The name sounded very familiar. "You're wrong. I think I do know you, or at least know who you are. When I was little, Solo was the only one who knew I was destined to be the Great Shinigami, and he told me about several people including you. He told me about a girl who used a magic pipe to dispel demons." Pan looked at Duo and smiled shyly. "Yes, that would be me, I guess. What all did he say about me?" Duo began to walk toward her. "It doesn't matter, I trust you." "That's good to hear." She walked on past him. "Where are you going?" She stopped and looked back at him. "If you know who I am then it should seem very obvious to you. I'm going to the forest." Duo watched her go without saying a word, but then she vanished in to the trees. "but I need help." He thought he heard himself say, and he knew that he really did. Then he remembered Heero. Duo rushed inside to see if his friend was alright. Heero was still lying in the kitchen floor, unconscious, but still breathing. That was good, now all he had to do was explain what was going on to the rest of the guys when they got home. He decided to try and clean up some of the broken vases and things before then, but first he had to treat his wounds. Duo climbed the stairs to his bedroom.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
He didn't have to wait long. In an hour, Trowa came home. All the silent pilot could do was look around the living room in shock. "It's probably not what you think!" Duo reassured him. "For instance, it didn't involve me and sugar, or caffeine!" Trowa finally spoke. "Why did Heero leave you here alone? Where is he anyway?" Duo pointed up in the general direction of the bedrooms. "Actually, he was here the whole time, and before you ask, I'm not going to tell you exactly what happened, I'm not even going to give you a general idea, until Heero wakes up!" "Until Heero wakes up?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Later that night, Heero did wake up, and they all sat in the den trying to learn the truth about what had happened to the poor house. "Do you believe what happened to you, Heero? Because if you don't, then there's no use in me trying to explain it to the others." "No. I know what I saw. But all I want to know is what was it and what was it trying to do to me?" Duo looks down at the floor. "It was some type of Demon, and it had something to do with the curse, but I really don't know what it was trying to do to you. In fact, I was kind of wondering the same thing myself." Quatre interjected, "Duo, please tell us all exactly what is going on right now." Duo gave the carpet another thoughtful look, but then he just stood up and left the room. Quatre tried to follow him, but Duo left the house, and went into the woods.  
  
In the forest, Duo called to Pan. "Pan? Pan where are you? I need you." In a moment, the little wood sprite appeared beside him. "Yes? What might you need my help with?" Duo grabbed her hand and began leading her out of the forest. "What are you doing?" "I need your help in explaining what happened earlier." She grabbed onto a tree, and refused to let go. "I shouldn't! Your friends shouldn't even see me!" "It'll be alright. Besides, who I'm really wanting you to explain it too is Heero. He's the one that Demon was after." Pan gasps. "He was the one?! Then I must see him! Why was it after him?" Duo grabs both of her hands, and attempts to take her to the house again. "I don't know, Pan, but maybe we'll find out if you'll just come talk to him about it."  
  
Finally, Pan gave in. Heero asked her his first question even before she could sit down. "What did that thing want from me?!" The little sprite sat down then looked at Heero sadly. "I think what that whole thing was about was it knows that you are somehow joined to the Great  
  
Shinigami and it needed you to get close to him." Heero looked confused and Duo found something interesting on the ceiling. "Who is the 'Great Shinigami'?" Pan only looked over at Duo. "Duo? Duo is the Great Shinigami? How?" Duo then came back into the conversation. "I'm afraid it's true. I am Shinigami. I have been sensing something strange from this house ever since we moved in, but no one would listen to me. But now you know! That Demon had something to do with the curse, didn't it Pan?" Pan suddenly perked up. "CURSE?! What curse?!" "There was a spell or a curse or something. I found it in the kitchen." Pan looked thoughtful for a moment. "I believe I know what it is. If that monster was stemmed from that, then it is a curse, but not just any curse. There are many types of curses. The type we're dealing with is very dangerous indeed. I may have to call in the professionals!" Heero and Duo both arched an eyebrow and replied in unison, "Professionals?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
That night, Pan left, and informed Duo that it would probably be for good. "With the two I'm sending over, you won't need me anymore. I'll just get out of your way. Good-bye, young Shinigami." And with that she was gone.  
  
The next morning, Heero, naturally the first one up, stumbled sleepily down the stairs and into the kitchen. The first things he saw were two girls sitting at the table. One had black hair, and was helping herself to the eggs. The other was a blonde with cat tail and ears and was asleep, and drooling a puddle on the tablecloth. Heero didn't say a word, just calmly went back upstairs and called for Duo. "Duo. Some more of your little friends are here." Duo awoke from his peaceful slumber. "Friends?" "Obviously the 'Professionals'" Heero growled. If there was one thing he hated it was being disturbed with company when he had just woken up. Of course, Duo didn't like the situation anymore than Heero did, and he clomped down the stairs with an annoyed, sleepy look on his face. Oh, sleep, his precious love. He was actually sleeping soundly because the thought of Pan sending 'professionals' over to aid him in his problem reassured him a little, but then that very priceless sleep was taken away from him for the exact same reason. Damn them all.  
  
"Who are you?" he demanded, then looking at the blonde. "what are you?" the black haired girl looked up from her plate, saying simply, "Pan sent us." Duo looked at her. "So, you are the 'professionals' may I presume?" neither uninvited guest said a word so Duo spoke again. "Are you really professionals? Are you going to help me with my problem, or are you just going to eat all of our food and make us a lake in the kitchen?" The girl looked up. "I may help you, just watch what you say, or you may get turned into something you won't like." "Like you even could. What are you going to turn the Great Shinigami into?" the ebony haired dame resumed eating. "Exactly what he is. A big braying ass." As if Duo wasn't already angry enough that comment pushed him over the edge. "I just don't like being disturbed from my sleep early in the morning! Besides, you're the ass here, not me!" the young woman rose from her place at the table and went to the refrigerator to get some apple juice. "Aww, the poor little baby. Isn't that just too bad? But have you looked in the mirror this morning? Not exactly the style for you." Duo was in his boxers and his hair was in a huge tangle. Usually, he would have combed his hair before he even left his bedroom. This morning he had forgotten it, but now he didn't even care. This bitch had started a war he intended to win, tangled or not.  
  
The scene would have turned into a brawl if it hadn't been for a small dozy voice. "But I want the chocolate sauce.!" It said incoherently. Duo stopped where he was. "By the way, what is that?" The black haired girl looked to have taken offense in his last sentence. "My name is Scarla." She said in a very hostile voice. "And this is Miss Kitty, and she's not a 'what' she's a 'who'. Duo looked at Miss Kitty. "Is she going to wake up?" As if in answer, Miss Kitty raised her head and looked Duo directly in the eye. For some reason this sudden movement of the cat thing startled Duo and he jumped about three feet off the floor. Miss Kitty just continued to stare at him. It was another minute before she spoke again. "Why are you in your underwear?" Duo still didn't say anything. "I'm not wearing any underwear. Did you know that?" Scarla's face turned red. "Why are you telling him that?!" Duo turned to Scarla and gave her that deliciously evil smile that he's known for. "What's with you? You're acting like she just said that you weren't wearing any." She yelled back at him, "I AM WEARING UNDERWEAR! I'M JUST THINKING ABOUT WHAT A PERVERT LIKE YOU WAS STARTING TO THINK WHEN YOU HEARD THAT SHE WASN'T!!!!!" Miss Kitty said, "actually, I am wearing underwear." Scarla looked at her. " then why did you say that you weren't?" Miss Kitty looked confused at her own behavior for a minute. "I don't really know." Duo just rolled his eyes. "and for your information," duo said, "I am not a pervert!" Duo declared, even though his mind had started to wander into the gutter. "And the only thing that I'm thinking about right now is going back to bed." He started toward the stairs, but Scarla spoke to him again. "You don't have time for that. We need to get on this curse thing as soon as we possibly can. It's getting worse." Duo turned around. He hadn't even known that she really felt it, but indeed, she was feeling it even more closely than he was.  
  
"Ok then, what do you suggest that we do?" she looked shocked to hear that it was a serious question and not sarcasm. Was she really judging him that way this early. Her voice startled him out of his thoughts. "and before you start thinking that I'm judging you, take a look at how you've already judged me." He couldn't think of anything to answer. Had she read his mind? No. no, that would be ridiculous. No one can read minds. Of course, this woman was not just anyone. She had been appointed to help the Great Shinigami. Duo decided not to question it, but instead turned to go upstairs. He would need his scythe to help him deal with this problem.  
  
When he returned downstairs, scythe in hand, Miss Kitty was already sitting on the kitchen table in some sort of trance. Scarla was watching her. He wasn't familiar with trances, but he had a feeling that he should be as quiet as possible, so he didn't move. In a moment, she came out of the trance, and immediately began to look perplexed. "this spirit," she began to explain, "isn't like other spirits at all. It needs to be learned about first." Duo walked toward her. "What do you mean? I thought we could just exorcise the ghost, and that would be that." She looked at him like he wasn't two feet taller than her. He knew that they both thought of him as a child on the grounds of exorcism. "well, I just learned a few things while I was in my trance, that's all. I learned that the spirit in the kitchen is so directly connected to the curse that we are going to have to put the spirit to rest before this curse is even thinking about going anywhere. Second, I learned that there are many other prominent spirits residing in this house, though many of them aren't connected with this house at all." Duo wondered what she meant, but she trailed off, and he didn't want to ask. He was afraid that she would think him utterly stupid, especially considering that she seemed to think the answer quite simple.  
  
Then Miss Kitty got up from the table and went outside. "Where are you going?" Duo asked. Miss Kitty turned around and smiled broadly at him. "I'm going to get my candles!" she said joyfully. "we're going to have to have a séance tonight!" and then she hurried out of the kitchen. "oh don't worry." Scarla voiced. " she's an expert at this sort of thing! And we don't think of you as a child. It's not your fault that no one was here to teach you your trade." Duo's mouth dropped open for a minute. She did it again! "no one can learn without a teacher now can they?" then without further explanation, she made her way into the living room with a cup of cocoa. He was definitely going to have to be more careful about what he thought.  
  
Mint: end of chapter three! Certainly took me long enough, eh? Duo really may be 2 feet taller than Kitty. It's always bothered me how short Duo is even though he's supposed to be American! (and I know that some American guys are really short no offense to any one!) but it does! So, for my own purposes, I decided to make him taller, and besides, Kitty is supposed to be pretty short herself! Scarla isn't though. She's probably only about 2 or 3 inches shorter than Duo. Please Read and review! And stay tuned for chapter number four! I have really good things planned for chapter four so it probably isn't going to take me as long! (hopefully!) 


	4. chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own gundam wing. I wish I did, but oh well.  
  
Untitled (AND STILL LOOKING FOR SUGGESTIONS!) By: Mint Maxwell  
  
Mint: hi everyone! As you can see * looks above at title line * this story still needs a title! I did get one good suggestion, but I was kind of wanting a few to pick from, but just like wanting to own gundam wing, I guess I don't always get every thing that I want ( * goes off into the bg to cry *  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Later that night, everyone gathered around the large oak table in the center of the mansion's downstairs library. The room wasn't totally dark, but everyone was still starting to get a little uncomfortable with the atmosphere portrayed. Kitty had taken the liberty of adding a few of her own impish touches to the room. Blood colored lace had been carefully placed on the table and many candles in fancy holders gently illuminated the room. Even though they had all tried their best to avoid her (well, everyone except Quatre, of course!) during the day, none of them had guessed that she would have chosen such dark décor for the room. But then again, this was a séance, and anything like this could easily be expected.  
  
After a few minutes of sitting uneasily at the table, they all began to wonder exactly where the star of the evening's activities was. In a moment, she entered the room holding two more strange looking candles and wearing equally strange looking attire that Duo easily recognized as the robes of a spirit priestess. She took her place at the head of the table and set the candles down in their respective locations on the blood lace. Heero was sitting on her left and Duo on her right. Now that she put them down, Heero could easily see the candles. They were shaped like black dragons, and their eyes were made of what looked to be rubies. But how could they really be rubies? What about when the wax melted over them? Of course, it didn't look like these candles had ever been used before, but they were still burning now.  
  
"Shall we begin?" kitty asked calmly. Funny that she should be so calm when the room's other occupants, with the exception of Duo, all looked as if they were about to wet their pants. Duo turned to Kitty. "Actually, I was thinking that we might want to explain this to the others first." She smiled. "Sure. I am a spirit priestess. And despite the dark look, we are actually closer to white mages than anything. We specialize in the healing arts and all other types of white magic. The only difference is, we also have the unique ability to converse with the spirits." She looked around the room as if she expected applause, a comment, or at least an interested expression, but since all she was greeted with was worry and confusion, she decided to just continue without any further interruptions.  
  
"So! I guess we should start now! Sca-! Wait! Where's Scarla?!" everyone looks around in confusion, Quatre almost in panic, the sudden excitement setting off his nerves. "OK! We can't start without Scarla! Now where is she?!" Scarla comes into the room as if on cue, looking as unconcerned as ever. "What? I said I'd be here in a few minutes, and here I am." She makes no hurry to take her seat at the opposite end of the table from Kitty. Kitty sends her a glare that could rival Heero's. "Yes. Now, we should start. Might as well, Scarla's not getting any younger!" She stared down the length of the table at Scarla who just sat there, arms crossed, head down, eyes closed. "Ha. Ha. Ha. And I'll have you know, I am not old." The feline priestess got a very un priestess-like grin as she spat her next venomous words. "No. Because you don't have the wisdom that goes with it." Scarla stood up quickly. "Listen, cat girl! You want me in here for your little spirit ritual, then you will not talk to me that way. May I remind you that talking to me in such a manner can hold some very unpleasant consequences! So I would suggest that you stop being a pain in the ass and keep your mouth shut!"  
  
Kitty stared at Scarla the way a cat stares at a very large piece of meat. This startled the boys just a little bit, but they didn't start to really become alarmed at the situation until Kitty began to growl and hiss at her. And then something totally unexpected happened. The cat jumped across the table at her black haired counterpart! Scarla moved, as did the rest of the group, jumping away from the table as quickly as possible, but Scarla didn't move quite quick enough, and Kitty succeeded in taking a chunk of her hand.  
  
Scarla screamed. "You little beast!" but the blood and pain of her hand were quickly forgotten as she rushed and grabbed a rapier from outside the library door. "At least you didn't get my sword hand." Scarla began to move slowly toward Kitty rapier pointed directly at the cat's heart. Duo couldn't stand it anymore. "What are you two doing?! You're going to kill each other!" Kitty growled and cried out like a wildcat. Scarla narrowed her eyes. "Not quite. DEPART UNHOLY DEMON!" the tip of the rapier started to glow, and soon the light moved up the length of the blade. Scarla lunged forward and stabbed Kitty through the heart.  
  
The enraged feline froze as stiff as if she had turned to stone, then fell limp on the carpet when the blade was removed from her chest. Scarla calmed down too, and she turned to look at Duo who was in a state of shock. "You can all calm down now. The threat is over." Duo met her gaze. "How could you?" he asked in a low voice. "How could you kill your own comrade?" the ebony haired woman walked to him and held up her sword for all to see. "No blood. Nor is there any on the floor. I did not kill her, but don't expect her to be up for a couple of hours at least. What you saw was not Miss Kitty. What you saw was a demon. That child is possessed by a demon. Every now and again it's triggered by something.or someone.and it flares up and enrages her as you just saw. I was merely putting it to rest again." Duo started to speak, but Scarla cut him off. "Of course, Duo. In fact, I was just about to ask you the same. Meet me in mine and Kitty's room, and please bring her as you come." Duo picked up the unconscious kitten and followed Scarla out the door. When they were in the bedroom, Duo lay Kitty down on the bed then looked to the other girl. She sat by the window carefully bandaging her injured hand. Duo looked to her, expecting her to say something, her only response was to stare back at him. This wasn't going to get either of them anywhere. So he finally broke the silence. "So.what's with the crazy cat?" "She is not crazy. She's just got a demon in her, that's all." Duo stared at her in disbelief. "That's all?! That's ALL?! What do you mean 'that's all'?! I move into a house that's possessed, and I need help with it, so Pan sends me some help, and it turns out that my help's possessed!! This just doesn't end for me, does it?!" Scarla looked angry. "It would seem to me that you are just trying to get out of having responsibility for this ghost anyway! I mean, if you were really any kind of Shinigami then you could have already handled it yourself! You're nothing but an arrogant little brat who doesn't deserve to hold a scythe!" Duo's temper flared. He wanted to say something, but he was too angry to think. Too angry to think of anything to say back to her. How dare she say he wasn't Shinigami. "You don't even have to speak to me Duo. Haven't you even figured that out so far? I already know everything you're thinking right now, and let me tell you, you're a vulgar man. But I guess it doesn't make any difference. You're still no Shinigami." Duo wanted to lash out at her; to hit her, but it wouldn't do any good. He was going to try to keep his temper under control. Besides, he had more important things to worry about than what this whore had to say.  
  
Duo went downstairs. By that time everyone else had migrated into the kitchen. It was plain to see that none of them wanted to be alone now. Quatre was already talking of going to stay at a hotel until all the problems were solved. "That won't be necessary, Quatre." Duo said. "You've got the Shinigami here. You'll be alright. And besides, the dead ain't got no power over the living, right?" Duo was smiling now. An enormous contrast to when he left Scarla's room. But the other four men were still very nervous, and not just with the ghost, or their possessed houseguest. Duo could always act strangely, but now it would seem that something unpleasant was beginning to flare up in him as well. Though, this was not new. Duo had always had a way of acting insanely at certain times. It was adrenaline. His drug.  
  
Heero stood and left the room. He would need to talk to Scarla himself. He found the mysterious lady exactly where he had figured she'd be. The library. He didn't walk toward her, but instead, lingered in the doorway, watching her. She knelt on the spot she had calmed the demon. How strange that she could look so beautiful when she could really be so terrible and violent inside. Then he thought of himself. He was no different.  
  
Eventually, Scarla turned to face him. She looked startled. Had she not known that he was there? She moved gracefully toward him. "What are you doing here?" she faced him, but she refused to actually look at him. Heero stared at her, she began to look uncomfortable with his gaze. She shifted, and their eyes met only for a second. It was then that he noticed her eyes for the first time. They were hard and cold as steel, but something deep inside gave them an almost motherly countenance. It was strange how sometimes he could notice more looking at something in a glance than he could looking at it for an eternity.  
  
Scarla walked to the doorway, making as if she was going to just push on by the perfect soldier. Then she stopped and stood by him, though she never lifted her eyes from the carpet. "He's disturbed. I could stand and talk to him like that all day, but the truth is, he has more of the Shinigami in him than even he himself realizes." Heero continued to stare into the library. "I know." Scarla started to move, but then stopped again. "They will find their way to each other. I know they will." Then she did go, leaving Heero to wonder what she meant.  
  
Mint: Well, chapter four's up, and chapter five's on the way! I hardly ever get reviews for this one! I work on it really hard! I really do! So please review it! If you don't I'll whine to you some more! You don't want that! So please people review! * mint stands out on a street corner * "REVIEWS FOR THE POOR?! Anybody.?" 


End file.
